Limbo
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Judala Week - Día 3. Aquel día, Aladdin pudo hacer, decir muchas cosas… pero eligió hacer absolutamente nada.


**Disclaimer:** ¿Judal y Aladdin están felizmente juntos? ¿Kouen acosa a Alibaba como debe ser? ¿No? Entonces Magi no me pertenece.

**N.A:** Espero poder seguir con el evento de forma diligente sin caerme, y escribir el Enali que tengo en mi cabecita antes de que explote...

**Día 3** \- Lucha por el poder

* * *

**Limbo**

**~O~**

No iban con frecuencia a aquel espacio que cariñosamente ambos llamaban Limbo.

Aladdin no supo en qué momento exacto fue concebido en aquel vasto universo, pero era un lugar íntimo donde él podía estar, ser finalmente.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Mientras que Aladdin era por fin en su amena soledad, Judal dejaba de ser emulo de necedad habitual y pasaba a meditar sobre las transiciones y eventos que han constituido su vida. Era extraño y difícil de concebir, pero cambiaba.

Los _rukh_ se juntaban, entretejiéndose en una suave danza ominosa que bailotea, creciendo y brillando en un fulgor etéreo, casi fantasmal, pero sin duda alguna, _mágico._

En aquel espacio del universo que les separaba de la vida y la muerte, los espíritus de Judal y Aladdin vagaban, pocas veces mirándose, apenas notando su existencia o compartiendo algunas escuetas frases.

Sin duda, era un espacio para personas como aquellas, pero no era un lugar para los solitarios que en el fondo deseaban algo de compañía.

Era un lugar para Aladdin, pero no para Judal.

Porque mientras Aladdin sonreía, imaginaba y recreaba en su infinito espacio cósmico, deleitándose ante el pensamiento de que con un sólo deseo de su mente podría crear cosas grandiosas; Judal simplemente era ahí, esencia más en entera soledad que al llegar a aquel espacio infecundo, sólo yacía meditando, carmesí cerrados tras los párpados pintados y un aura de tensión emanando, que con nada se despejaba.

Por lo general, sus espíritus evitaban enfrentarse en el mismo espacio de aquel imponente universo. Como si se tratara de alguna mortal enfermedad, ellos se alejaban lo más que les era permitido.

Mas un día, sus _rukh_ simplemente se encontraron.

Como atraídos por el fruto de durazno jugoso del más exquisito árbol, el flujo de ambas energías danzaron en conjunto, morboso y excitante, como si copularan en un estado primitivo, los espíritus colisionaron en un solo ser.

Y se desató el caos.

No eran asiduos a juntarse, pero cuando lo hacían, el espacio compuesto por el universo sufría grandes pérdidas que en consecuencia, tenían a Aladdin y Judal en un debacle de energía espiritual, lo que los conllevaba a permanecer en inactividad las semanas suficientes como para retornar al flujo vital.

Y aunque no era usuales los encuentros, Aladdin disfrutaba de ellos como nunca antes lo había hecho. Había algo excitante en enfrentarse a Judal en aquel estado de espiritualidad, algo intrínseco e inicuo, casi adictivo.

Era tanta la intimidad de sus energías fluyendo en armonía, que el solo pensamiento le hacía reír; pero era así, sólo que su cuerpo no lo aceptaba, su instinto negándose a tal rebaje de aceptación que sólo quedaba, como inevitable resultado de tu pertinacia, la destrucción total de uno de los pocos lugares del universo en el que podía ser él en su totalidad.

Aladdin sabía que debía comenzar a preocuparse al momento en que los esporádicos enfrentamientos tomaron un camino más… _tórrido_, cuando las luchas entre sus energías se rebelaron en una gran explosión de multicolores, llevándoles a la inconsciencia.

Pero eso no era lo que más le perturbaba… _o molestaba_.

Quizá era molestia al ser tan blando, tal vez era la rabia porque sí, había una rabia carcomiéndole las cavilaciones, en conjunto con un infantil pensamiento de negación. Eso, sólo lo hacía ver mucho más pequeño de lo que era; más frágil y rompible de lo que deseaba admitir.

Pero lo cierto es que sí, lo aceptaba. Le costó acceder, después de muchas destrucciones, golpes e insultos que sí, había algo atrayente en todo aquello que ambos espíritus creaban en ese estéril espacio, ahora lleno de todo el dolor y soledad que ambos cuerpos siempre traían consigo.

Bien, le costó trabajo, pero consintió aceptarlo. De todas formas, no eran frecuente que se hallaran y el golpe no era tan profundo en su orgullo. Apenas y se sentía… al menos hasta ese día en el que Aladdin se encontró frente a los ojos carmesí de Judal y lo atrapó, como un niño que pillan cogiendo un dulce sin permiso, acariciando su menudo cuerpo desnudo ahora perlado en sudor gracias al encuentro fortuito antes acaecido.

Ahí, contemplaba finalmente la verdadera esencia de Judal, _su energía_, mientras paseaba sus largos dedos sobre la pálida piel del menor, concentrándose casi con fascinación morbosa en los hematomas que lentamente iban formándose, producto de la fuerza que ejerció el mayor en el encuentro anterior.

Era alarmante (de alguna forma risible) cómo diferían en matices la piel nívea de Aladdin contra los coágulos de sangre que iban formándose en ésta. Uno más oscuros que otros, como si fuesen hechos con saña y premeditación.

_Con toda la intención de dañar._

Tal vez fuese así, pero Aladdin no hallaba las energías necesarias para luchar contra aquello.

Porque sí, aquel era un momento perfecto para decir muchas cosas, prepararse ante el nuevo día que se avecinaba en el mundo del cual formaba parte; seguir su camino y enfrentar lo que el destino le tenía preparado… para cometer acciones de las cuales, _quizá_, se arrepentiría más adelante.

Pero entonces contemplaría una vez más el rostro de Judal, y donde antes habían emociones cerradas en expectante tensión, ahora hallaría una paz y tranquilidad casi sobrenatural e imposible, mas yacía ahí gracias a él; sólo por y para él.

Justo ahí, Aladdin cerraría sus ojos con suavidad, emitiría un lánguido suspiro y se arremolinaría, buscando aquella calidez que llamaba a la tranquilidad en el cuerpo contiguo…

Y decidiría que no haría nada en absoluto.

* * *

**Notas finales:** perdonen si fue un poco confuso, pero esta fue la idea que salió de mi cabecita y me gustó mucho (?


End file.
